User blog:Call me Ken or Accel/Arc 4 Chapter 6 - Project
The next day I was waiting for the elevator on my room's floor When the elevator arrived and the door open, a guy is inside it ???: Ah, Ken. I've waited for your return from vacation Ken: And you are? ???: Who am I is not important but I need your help with something Ken: What is it? ???: Explaining it would be hard to believe so I'm going to show it to you Ken: ............. alright Guy: Follow me I followed the guy in to a dark room. He turn on the lights and there's a really rectangle box covered with black cloth. Guy: Here it is! pull the black cloth Inside the case is a gun part for God Arc Ken: It's look like a normal gun part to me Guy: It's a Pin-point Aragami Disintegrator Sniper, P.A.D.S. Ken: Disintegrator? Guy: Yes, this gun will disintegrate Aragami in one hit, well, theoretically... and this where you come in! Ken: You want me to test your creation? Guy: Yes, if this succeed, we're gonna build a gigantic version of this Ken: ......... This could be really helpful for protecting the Outter Ghetto... Ken: Why me? Ask Yuu or Sakuya... Guy: I heard from Licca that you can use another God Arc and that God Arc have a really high Oracle activites. 10 times from the normal ones Ken: ...... alright, I'll do it Guy: Thank you At the God Arc Storage Ken: Licca, I need Misaka's God Arc Licca: So, he did it. I'm going to tell the other engineer to install the gun part Ken: Okey, so you know anything about him? Licca: His name is Grendel, one of the founder of Oracle Technology Ken: Oh....... I don't think that gun will disintegrate Aragami in one hit Licca: It got Dr. Sakaki's approval, so it may work Ken: Let's hope it work Licca: Yeah The door open and Grendel step in Grendel: Ken, here hand over scathel I stare at the scathel Gendel: It's the module for the bullets that I made I put it in my jacket's pocket Grendel: Also, you're going to snipe the Aragamis at the dam Ken: Dam? Grendel: Yes, there's a dam near here and it have sniper spot and I'm going to help you through the radio Ken: Okey Licca: Alright, the installation is completed Grendel: I'll be heading to the receptionist He left me with a lazy hand wave...... Licca: Ken, I been wanting to say this but I forget Ken: Huh? Licca: Ever since that day, her blade part turned into black. Before, it was red Ken: It did? raise eyebrow Licca: Yes. Don't get into combat with her God Arc, it may be your death... Ken: ............. I'll be fine Licca: I hope it's that way when it happen Ken: Well, I'll be going now At the Dam Ken: Brrrrrrrrr- it's cold here God Arc: (What a scenery!) Ken: Ahh, this gun is heavy....(Atleast the beauty of the place is astounding) Grendel: Ken: Yeah, loud and clear Grendel: Ken: Ogretails wandering around, Cocoon Maidens scattered the place and a dead Gboro-Gboro eaten by 2 Ogretails Grendel: I focus at the Ogretail walking toward the dead Gboro-Gboro Pow Ken: Arrhhh!! knocked back to a wall ''What a kick... ''stand up God Arc: (Ken, are you okey!? Ken: (Yeah....) I walk back to the position I was taking and to see the Ogretail disintegrating Grendel: Ken: The... Ogretail... disintegrated Grendel: I reach it in inside my jacket's pocket and put the module inside the chamber Grendel: I take aim and fire Pow I manage to hold the kick The Gboro-Gboro explode, killing the 2 Ogretails eating it Ken: Whooooooaaaaaaawwwwww, amazing God Arc: (Indeed) Grendel: I was silence during the trip back because how awesome that bullet is At the Lobby Grendel: Hey, good work there Ken: Thanks Grendel: I told Dr. Sakaki that the project worked and the gigantic version of the sniper building is under process. And I'll rework the kick of the gun a little bit Ken: This is gonna be awesome Grendel: Haha, it is Category:Blog posts